¡Vongola Style Host Club!
by Shanna Kamiya
Summary: Debido a la abundancia de jóvenes adolescentes con mucho dinero y mucho tiempo libre en el prestigioso instituto Vongola fue creado el Host Club, formado por un numeroso grupo de atractivos chicos con el objetivo de satisfacer las necesidades de ocio de las señoritas del colegio ¡Y tu estás cordialmente invitado a pasar increíbles momentos junto a ellos! ¿Aceptas? PersonajesxOC's
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Debido a la abundancia de jóvenes adolescentes con mucho dinero y mucho tiempo libre en el prestigioso instituto Vongola fue creado el Host Club, formado por un numeroso grupo de atractivos chicos con el objetivo de satisfacer las necesidades de ocio de las señoritas del colegio ¡Y tu estás cordialmente invitado a pasar increibles momentos con ellos! ¿Aceptas? PersonajesxOC's

* * *

**Vongola Style Host Club**

* * *

_~Welcome to the Host Club~_

_~Hosuto Kurabu e yōkoso~_  
_  
~Benvenuto nel Club Ospitante~_

_~Bienvenue au Club Hôte~_

_~Willkommen in der gastgebende Verein~_

_~Bienvenido al Host Club~_

* * *

Hi, hi~~

Bienvenidos a esta humilde historia. Espero de todo corazoncito que les guste AL EXTREMO esta loca idea y se animen a participar! :D

Hay 20 cupos disponibles (incluyendo a mi OC~), pero creo que puedo agregar algunos más de último minuto si todo marcha correctamente. Pueden elegir a cualquier personaje de la serie como pareja, ya sea de la primera o décima generación, Varia, un arcobaleno... en fin, quién ustedes gusten~

El Host Club está conformado por la primera y décima generación. Todos ellos estarán emparentados de forma directa (es decir, son hermanos o primos) y tendrán un carácter un poquitín OOC debido a que son chicos de cuna y no conocen el mundo "plebeyo". Giotto y sus guardianes rondaran por la edad de 18/20 años, y Tsuna y sus guardianes por la edad de 14/16. De esa misma manera, Dino, Byakuran, Soichi, Spanner y Varia (excluyendo a Bel, que tendrá la misma edad que en la serie) también tendrán esas edades o un poquito más, como mucho 20 añitos (a excepción de Luss nee-chan y Levi cabeza-de-estrella-marina ó3o ellos son la excepción a la regla que intentaremos ignorar por el bien de la humanidad humana(?) :B)

Aunque el Host Club sea la sensación en el colegio, los otros chicos de KHR que apareceran son tan lindos y tan populares como ellos, e incluso hay algunos (como es el caso de Dino) que de igual manera con activos en el club sin formar parte de él. Varia serían como los enemigo declarados de Vongola... pero igualmente a veces colaboran cuando les conviene (especialmente en eventos donde Viper podrá hacer una buena cantidad de dinero por material de su grupo(?) owo)

Todos los arcobaleno (a excepción de Lal Mich) estarán en sus formas de bebé. Más adelante verán por qué~~ pero de todas maneras volverán a sus formas originales más adentrada la serie (y en algunas partes recuperan su forma original, pero es por un corto periodo de tiempo).

Bueno, sin más preámbulos aquí les anexo la ficha con los requisitos que necesito de su OC! Pueden enviarla por medio de un review o mensaje privado, de la manera que resulte más cómoda para ustedes! :3

**Nombre(s) y apellido(s):**  
**Edad:**  
**Nacionalidad:**  
**Apariencia física (colocar también la forma de vestir del personaje):**  
**Personalidad:**  
**Virtudes (aquí incluyan además las cosas que le gustan[Ej: Nadar, los animales...]):**  
**Defectos (anexar también lo que le disgusta, sus miedos y fobias [Ej: Arañas]):**  
**Pareja:**  
**Información extra (puede ser la historia del personaje u otros datos que olvidaron agregar):  
****Relación con el Host Club:  
**  
En el requisito que dice **"Relación con el Host Club"** se refiere a si eres una clienta habitual del club, o eres amiga de la infancia de alguno de los personajes, o ayudas secretamente a Reborn a planear torturas para aplicar a los pobres Host(?) o estás comprometida con alguno de ellos, o simplemente porque nuestro sádico y sexy hitman decidió que serías el perrito faldero de los demás por tu posición económica (esto en el caso de mi pobre OC ;O;).

Recuerden que Vongola es un instituto muy prestigioso y la gran mayoría de los estudiantes son extremadamente ricos o bien acomodados. Sin embargo no necesariamente TODOS los OC's deben ser multimillonarios como los Vongola. Algunos pueden ser tan humildes como mi propio personaje, o incluso un poco mejor acomodados pero sin llegar a ser de la alta clase. Todo depende del gusto de ustedes n.n

Por ahora, solo hay un personaje en la lista, pero iré actualizándola a medida que me vayan llegando sus fichas.

**1. Hotaru Kobayashi** (OC de **Shannah'Kamiya** [osease yo, yay! :B])  
Interés amoroso: **Giotto/Ieyasu Sawada.**

2.

3.

Eso sería todo~~ espero llenar pronto los cupos y comenzar a escribir sobre la vida de sus lindos personajes. La próxima actu será prontito, cuando tenga ya algunos OC's que agregar a la lista :D

Oh! Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en dejarme un mensaje privado. Con mucho gusto aclararé cualquier inquietud que tengan n.n de la misma manera, si tienen alguna supah maravillosa idea que aportar, reclamo, crítica constructiva o sugerencia haganmela saber por reviews o mensajes privados. Su opinión es muy importante, recuerden que esta historia no solo la estoy haciendo yo sino también ustedes por dejarme utilizar sus personajes para mis retorcidos fines(?) o3o por eso siéntase libres de decirme lo que sea para hacer más genialosa la historia~

Y bueno... si alguien está interesado en una amiga a la que le faltan varios tornillos en la cabeza también estoy disponible (' w ')/ espero llevarme muy bien con todos, cuiden bien de mi ne~?

Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo! Buenas vibras y bendiciones para todos!

Ciao, ciao~~


	2. ¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!

¡Hola a todos gentecita!

Este no es capítulo, es un pequeño aviso que su autora, Shanna, me pidió informarles. Ella no se sentía lo suficientemente bien para escribirlo, por eso yo lo hago en su lugar. Esta historia, Vongola Style Host Club, quedará suspendida momentáneamente. Las razones son bastante muy personales, pero puedo decirles que Shanny está comprometida de salud y no tiene tiempo ni ganas de empezar este Fic. Espero que la comprendan y le envíen sus mejores deseos para que se anime y salga adelante.

Esto no es un adiós definitivo, ¡vamos, arriba esos ánimos! Ella volverá tan pronto como le sea posible. Quizás en unas semanas más, pero ella les promete, ambas lo hacemos, que este proyecto no quedará en el olvido, y el tiempo y esfuerzo que invirtieron enviando sus personajes tampoco será en vano. Shanny les envía saludos, disculpas, buenas vibras y que se cuiden muchísimo C':

Bueno, sin más que agregar me despido yo también. Me siento una hacker al haber invadido esta cuenta aún si tuviera permiso para hacerlo XD nos leeremos muy pronto, ¡muchos ánimos!

Att: Ellie~


End file.
